


羽绒服2-33

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

门刚一关上队霸就转身把白莲按在门上，手伸进羽绒服里一把把裤子拽下来，屋子里是暖的，可上身裹着厚厚的羽绒服，下身暴露在空气中的感受也很奇怪，莲虽然已经不自觉的用头蹭着队霸颈窝了，嘴上还是小声念着"你干什么呀"   
队霸一点不和他客气，在屁股上揉着，恶狠狠的说干你，还不让我摸了，我看看哪不让我摸？说着捧着屁股，抬腰抱起莲，裤子还没脱掉，挂在腿中间可别扭了，莲还是抬了双腿盘着霸，搂着他的脖子，任他搬到床上去   
把莲扔到床上，霸也没把羽绒服扒下去，翻个身让莲就露出屁股和一小段白腿，别提多好看了，霸附身就咬上刚被他揉搓的泛红的小屁股，"我今天就看看哪是我摸不得的了"双手顺着肚子伸进去，插入白莲和床之间去够上面两点，羽绒服被他拱的堆在脖子附近，把莲的小脑袋埋起来，差点盖住白莲唔唔哼哼的□□声（№9618）

莲被霸揉的心里痒痒，闷在衣服里软软的哼哼了一句，我没有  
队霸受用的凑上去在耳边亲亲舔舔，我就说都是我的了凭什么不让我摸，对不对  
莲把脸埋起来看不见表情，耳朵不知道是被舔的还是羞得泛了红  
队霸看着更想玩他，手开始在身体上画圈游走每次到小腹处晃一晃又绕开了"那想让我摸哪，嗯？"  
莲也知道今天是躲不过了，闷闷的带着哀求的调调说你摸摸前面  
"前面？这儿啊？"队霸也是听话，伸手就去抓"你看看，被男人咬两下屁股就硬了，怎么这么骚"（№9713）


End file.
